


People to Live For

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: The Destined Duo Saga [20]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: (ties in with Tsubasa World Chronicle ch. 14), Domestic, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, tie-in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Watanuki's fingers slackened on the tray he was carrying, the platter falling to the floor with him close behind, collapsing onto his knees. </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	People to Live For

**Author's Note:**

> Ties in with Tsubasa World Chronicles ch. 14. It's not necessary for you to have read it, but you might be a tiny bit confused. xD
> 
> I do not own _xxxHoLic_. Thanks for reading!

The pain that crashed through his chest was sudden and piercing.

Watanuki's fingers slackened on the tray he was carrying, the platter falling to the floor with him close behind, collapsing onto his knees. The cups rolled but did not break, saké winding rivers around his hands and the folds of the yukata, and Watanuki gasped for breath.

"Watanuki!?" Mokona bounced the few feet down the hallway, with stocking footsteps thumping after.

Doumeki appeared around the corner a moment later.

Watanuki held up his hand. "I'm okay," he breathed. The pain was still mildly there, like an echo, the ghost of something turbulent happening in worlds different from his own. He breathed in deeply, and winced slightly, straightening up a bit.

Doumeki padded away from the corner, coming to kneel next to him. "Is it about _them_?"

 _Syaoran... what are you doing?_ "Probably so," he said, out loud, reaching for the abandoned saké glasses. He clenched and unclenched his hands as his fingers shook.

Doumeki pushed his hand aside, fulfilling the task of picking them up. "They're in trouble?"

Watanuki curled his hands onto his kneecaps. "I don't know." Thinking about the pain just now, and remembering his inability to get through to Syaoran and the others through the Mokona... "Maybe so," he said softly, closing his eyes.

Doumeki huffed slightly. "Refill these."

"Okay," Mokona said, and Watanuki opened his eyes in time to watch the creature balance the tray and cups on his head and waddle away.

"Ah." Watanuki pressed his fingers against his chest, trying to chase away the remnants of the pain. "What a waste."

"They'll be fine."

Watanuki looked at him, but his companion's face was as expressionless as it had been the past many years. Truth be told, Watanuki no longer had a grasp on the flow of time, and he had lost track of how many days, stretching into those oh so precious years, had gone by.

Time was an impossible concept, and Watanuki didn't attempt to wrap his head around it.

Instead, he would worry about the people that he could not contact, and he would wait for their safe return.

Doumeki gripped his elbow to help him back to his feet and Watanuki let him, the touch of humanity against his frozen soul and let himself believe; that was what he had these days, more knowledge and more constraints, but a stronger devotion and dedication than before. "They will," Watanuki agreed, smiling faintly.

"Drinks!" Mokona announced, scurrying back into the hallway with the precariously balanced tray. "Mokona got the good stuff!"

Doumeki crouched and took the tray before taking it back towards the tea room. "I'll want tamago nigiri."

Watanuki stared at his back as he went. "Tamago... nigiri?"

"Something sweet, too."

"Who do you..." The protest died from his lips. Doumeki thought he was Doumeki, and Doumeki got what Doumeki wanted when it came to food. "... Fine," he murmured. He smiled faintly. Pressed his fingers against his chest again, slightly.

"You have people to live for, Syaoran-kun," he said softly. "You and I. We're the same, after all."

"I'm going to drink yours."

Watanuki glared at the monotone voice coming from the tea room. "Drink mine and you won't have tamago nigiri," he called, padding towards the promise of saké and conversation.

Syaoran would be fine.

And Watanuki had to push on to greet Syaoran when he came back, with Sakura and Kurogane and Fai, and the white Mokona.

Syaoran would be fine, and so would he.

 


End file.
